Augmented Reality (AR) is an emerging technology that allows a user to change the way that they interact with the world. AR is a live, direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment wherein the elements are augmented by computer generated input such as sound, video, graphics, and/or Global Positioning System (GPS) data, for example. In some uses, AR is enabled by a device that has an image capture device that captures images of the environment around a user and then uses object recognition algorithms for recognizing objects in the captured images for augmentation. The user may then be provided with a view of the environment around the user on a display of the device with portions of the view augmented based on the recognized objects, for example.
The development of personal, mobile, or pico projectors has provided additional functionality to AR. For example, instead of or in addition to displaying a view of the augmented environment on a screen, a device may interact with the projector to recognize an object and project content onto the actual object and/or onto an area near or around or associated with the object, for example.